Une enquete de seduction?
by JohnWatson221
Summary: Joyeux Noël! petit délire sur le RP!


Un délire sur FB bon c'est pas jolie comme fiction mais c'est un début! Je remercie le RP de Sherlock version Français sur facebook!

* * *

><p>-"Alors, Wilfred! Joyeux Noël! Tu es de garde aujourd'hui?"<p>

-"Joyeux Noël Stev'! Ouais. Je vais avoir le bureau du boss pour moi tout seul..."

À son arrivée au bureau de Lestrade. Il se devetit et s'installa derriere le bureau. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Donnovan vienne le deranger. C'etait bien tout ce qu'il pouvait escompter de cette journée de Noël, afin de patienter, il feuilleta un livre de droit britannique.

...

"Allo?Allo? Venez vite...une personne, dans la boutique, mort, ah oui heu près de Oxford Street dans la petite boutique de vêtement ...Quoi, je...c'est urgent!Ah oui mon nom c'est" [clic]

Le sergent Donnovan reposa le telephone, en emettant un enorme soupir d'enervement. C'estait à chaque fois la même chose lorsqu'elle etait de permanance un jour férié.

Un jour, folle de rage, elle s'en etait plainte à son superieur. Ce dernier misogyme au possible, lui avait repondu qu'il etait normal, d'assurer la recpetion des appels les jours où le standard ne fonctionnait pas. Sur quoi Donnovan avait argué du fait que son metier de standardiste etait fini et que, comme tout sergent du Royaume, elle devait recevoir le meme traitement. Son chef l'avait quelques instants fixait avec de grands yeux puis l'avait ordonné de classer et analiser tout le rayon 5-B de la salle des archives et de deguerpir en vitesse.

Depuis cette charmante entrevue, Donnovan continuait à recevoir les appels.

Elle n'avait pas envis de se deplacer, surtout pour cet appel ou même la personne n'avait pas laissé son nom. Verifier les dires d'un à un travail pour ce stagiaire. Elle prit donc la direction du buereu de Lestrade.

Wilfred vit entrer le sergent Donnovan, une feuille à la main. Elle le salua d'un petit signe.

-"Salut!"

-"Bonjour, sergent Donnovan, comment allez-vous?"

-"Bien, bien...J'ai une surprise pour toi."

...

Apres quelques minutes de route, Wilfred et l'agent Alex, se garerent en face de la petite boutique. Lumley Street etait une rue etroite. Pas bien passante, quoique tres proche d'Oxford Street.

-"Tu as un mouchoir?" demanda Wilfred

-"Tien", repondit Alex en lui tendant un kleenex propre.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement et les deux hommes penetrerent à l'interieur.

-"Regarde moi ce bazar!" s'esclama Alex. "Et dire que n'importe qui pouvait entrer et se servir!"

-"Il y a une odeur de sang." Wilfred observa la piece et decouvrit une enorme flaque de sang."Du sang sans de la victime!"

-"100% vrai! Un enlevement?"

-"Il y a des minuscules traces rouges sur la moquette!" enchaîna Alex

-"Bordel..."

-"De merde!" rajouta l'agent

Ils avaient envie de mener l'investigation eux-même. Mais un enlevement! Il vaut mieux avoir l'aval d'un inspecteur.

...

Wilfred entrat le premier dans la cabine telephonique la plus proche. Comme dans toutes les cabines de Londres, une multitude de numéros érotique recouvraient presque toutes les parois. Alex y entra à son tour. Ils etaient serrés à l'interieur mais aucun des deux ne voulait manquer la conversation avec Lestrade.

C'est le jeune stagiaire qui decrocha le combiné et regla le volume de l'ecouteur au maximum pour que son camarade puisse profiter de leur glissa une piece de vingt pence dans l'appareil.

-"Tu le connais par coeur?" s'etonna l'agent Alex

-"Ouai, ouai j'ai de bonne raison pour ça..."

Il adressa un joyeux sourire à son ami, visiblement perplexe.

...

-"Lestrade."

-"Inspecteur? Ici Wilfred Doyle"

-"Où es-tu?"

-"Sur Oxford Street. Inspecteur, je suis avec l'agent Alex et nous avons un probleme..."

-"C'est sérieux?"

-"Je crois."

Le ton de la reponse ne laissa aucun doute à Lestrade

-"Je t'écoute."

Lestrade ressentit une legere sensation au fur et à mesure du résumé de son jeune stagiaire. C'etait une sensation dont il n'arrivait jamais à definir la nature.

-"Tiens! C'est en effet bien etrange. Mais plus etrange encore, constata l'inspecteur Lestrade, c'est que tu n'aies pas eu la presence d'esprit de donner l'ordre à Alex de surveiller la piece! (Le ton etait monté d'un cran) Tu ne crois pas que le "Libre Accés" a assez duré? C'est deja à priori un miracle si rien n'a disparu..."

Lestrade entendit la porte de la cabine telephonique claquer, Alex devait avoir regagné les continua, en baissant le ton.

-"Reprenons, tu as le nom du ou de la propriétaire?"

Lestrade entendit un grognement negatif

-"Son adresse?"

Le même grognement

-"Tu as appelé le labos pour les traces?"

-"C'est à dire que j'attendais votre autorisation", repondit Wilfred, seul survivant de l'enqueulade de Lestrade. "En faite nous avions pour consigne de contacter Donnovan à la moindres complication..."

Lestrade réprima un juron.

-"Qu'elle reste le cul collé sur sa chaise!Non mais des fois! (Il prit l'intonation caracteristique du sergent Donnovan) Vous comprenes Greg, on ne me confie jamais rien de bien important...alors si un jour, j'ai l'occasion de vous couper amicalement l'herbe sous le pieds, je n'hesiterai pas...(Il reprit sa voix normal) Oh la garce! Faire ça à mon stagiaire par-dessus le marché! Qu'elle se mette une bonne fois pour toutes dans la tête qu'elle depend de moi et non pas l'inverse!"

...

Au même moment au Yard deux personnes s'amuserent dans les archives.

-"Tu penses que Lestrade se doute de quelque chose?"

-"Il est de conger! J'ai juste fais fuir son maudit stagiaire, par contre toi bravo pour le telephone, tu ne faites pas Noël avec ta femme?"

-"Non, car mon cadeau c'est toi!"

-"Hum! Ce que tu peux etre mignon!" s'exclama Donnovan en se plaquant contre le torse du medecin legiste. "Et chaud pour quelqu'un qui a à faire a des personnes froides et mortes."

-"Faut faire gaffe pour le psychopathe!"

-"Hum anderson chut c'est Noël, me parle pas de cela...je veux juste passer un moment agréable avec toi...rester devant le telephone c'est pas ma tasse de thé!"

-"Et si nous passions a l'action, là, maintenant?"

-"Ici?"

-"C'est pas la premiere fois. "s'exclama Anderson d'un ton joueur

-"Tu ou je t'attache?"

-"C'est toi qui a les menottes c'est toi qui decide mon amour!"


End file.
